


Just Once

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Third Watch
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.Sometimes just once is all you need.
Relationships: Maurice Boscorelli/Faith Yokas
Kudos: 1





	Just Once

We were late getting back to the station. By the time we finished our paperwork, the third shift had left for the night and the first was two hours into their shift. It had just been one of those nights, nothing really exciting, just time consuming, I was exhausted.

Faith’s been upset tonight, I think her and Fred are fighting again. I tried to get her to tell me what’s wrong but I don’t think she wants to talk about it.

“I’m gonna grab a quick shower. You wanna hang around, maybe get a drink?”

It’s a long shot but I figure I’ll ask anyway.

“Sure, I could use a drink.”

I’m surprised by her answer but happy nonetheless. I grab my things and make my way to the showers. Behind me Faith’s in the process of changing into her civvies.

It feels nice to shower, the hot water washing away all traces of the night, I feel invigorated. A noise startles me, I turn quickly only to come face to face with Faith. She’s staring at me, rather appreciatively.

“Faith? You need something?”

Her tongue darts out to wet her lip as she eyes me up and down. I feel a little uncomfortable under her gaze but also slightly aroused, Faith’s never looked at me like that before.

“I think I’ll cancel on that drink, I don’t really feel like going anywhere public tonight.”

I’m expecting her to leave, but she doesn’t, she’s still staring at me, her pupils dilated, her skin flushed.

“You gonna stand there all night staring, or are you gonna join me?”

Whoa, I can’t believe I just asked her that, what the hell is wrong with me.

She doesn’t answer but her lips curl up into a smirk. Her hands make there way to her shirt, slowly she lifts it over her head, revealing a white sport bra. All I can do is stand there gapping, mouth open, I’m suddenly very aroused.

“Faith?” my voice is hoarse, I’m actually at a loss for words.

“What’s the matter Boscorelli? You invited me, you weren’t playing with me, were you?” She says this as her hands move to the button on her jeans, they fall in a soft pile with her shirt on the floor. God, Faith wears a thong.

I swallow, unsure how to respond. She’s now removing her bra, all the while grinnin’ at me, I think I’m gonna explode just from the sight.

She doesn’t bother removing the scrap of fabric she calls underwear, she just steps into the shower with me. I’m standing motionless, paralyzed by lust and fear. Faith doesn’t seem to care, she brings her hands up to my chest, tracing small circles, still smiling that evil little smile of hers.

It doesn’t take me long to get my wits about me, I run my hands up her side, stopping at her breasts, they’re perfect, even the little scars from her not so long ago surgery, perfect.

“Why Faith, I had no idea,” I say, smiling now.

Her response is a soft throaty purr, that sound alone is enough to undue a man. She cups my ass, pulling me closer so that I’m pressed against her. It’s my turn to purr. My hands leave her breast and find themselves tangled in her hair as I pull her into a fierce kiss.

She moans into my mouth, tongue battling mine for dominance, I’ve never kissed a woman like this before, it’s hot, needy, and insanely erotic.

I push her back against the shower wall, probably a little too hard but rational thought abandoned me the minute she entered the room. Her legs wrap up around me, she’s clinging to me now, moaning my name, over and over. The scent of her arousal is thick in the air. I push her thong to one side and position myself at her entrance.

Kissing Faith is amazing, fucking Faith is beyond words, she’s hot, and tight, and so wet, I can’t believe we didn’t start doing this years ago. I’m not gentle, hell Faith’s not gentle. Her head’s thrown back, her heels digging into my ass, nails scratching down my back.

“Faith, open your eyes, look at me.”

I need to see her, see all of her, need her to see me, need her to know I’m the one causing her this pleasure, me, not Fred.

She obeys.

Without breaking our rhythm I wrap one arm around her, pulling her tight, the other finds her clit. Slow circles, soft, I’m teasing her, I know, but I want to draw this out. Her eyes cross but remain open, she’s babbling my name now.

“Faith, please, oh god, please, call me Maurice.”

“Maurice!”

It’s my name that passes her lips as she cums, and it’s enough to send me over the edge.

My knees give way and we land on the floor somewhat ungracefully. The position’s uncomfortable but I don’t think I can move, in truth I’m pretty close to blacking out. From the look of Faith, I’d say she’s in the same boat.

“Wow, that was, wow.”

Probably not the most romantic thing I could have said but…

“Yeah, wow.” She interrupts my thoughts, her statement causing me to smile.

I withdraw from her, stand and pull her to her feet. We dress in a silence that is comfortable, familiar even. I take her hand as we walk to my car. After this she’ll return to her marriage, and me, I’ll return to my one-night stands, but once, just once I got to know what it was like to have the woman I’ve spent eight years in love with.


End file.
